List of religions and spiritual traditions
A comprehensive list of all religions and belief systems that are currently practiced throughout the world. Although religion is hard to define, there are certain patterns that most religions display such as hierarchies, membership, meetings or services, prayer or meditation, deities or spiritual beings, holy sites, and various ceremonies. West Dovani religions Religions that originated in South Dovani, namely Guidao, Jienism, and Kamism, and religions/traditions related or originating from them. [[Guidao|'Guidao']] Guidao is both a spiritual & philosophic tradition which originated in Southwest Dovani. Guidao is a polytheistic religion and has various schools of thought. Guidao is centered around reaching enlightenment by following the rhythm of the universe called "the plan" or "Gui" (规). [[Jienism|'Jienism']] Jienism is both a spiritual & philosophic tradition which originated on the island of Indrala. Jienism can be considered a monotheistic or polytheistic religion, but Jienism can also be a nontheistic. Jienism is centered around keeping social order in accordance with the teaching of Jienshi. [[Kamism|'Kamism']] Kamism is a polytheistic religion which originated in Northwest Dovani. Kamism is centered on veneration of the past or the ancient ways of living. [[Shinsei|'School of Shinsei']] [[Saisei|'School of Saisei']] Vascanian religions Religions that originated in Vascania, namely Geraja, Daenism, and Akalism, and religions/traditions related or originating from them. Geraja Geraja is sometimes considered the oldest religion in the world. Geraja can be considered a monotheistic or polytheistic religion, which originated in South Vascania. Geraja is centered around reaching enlightenment & escaping reincarnation. Daenism Daenism formed as a break from Geraja & is based on the teachings of Bahram Bidar. Daenism is both a monotheistic & polytheistic religion, which originated in South Vascania. Daenism is centered around reaching enlightenment & reincarnation. Mazdayana * Zensho Upayana Akalism Akalism was a merge of Geraja & Ahmadism. Akalism originated in Tropica. Majatran religions Religions that originated in Majatra, namely Yazdism, Yeudism, Hosianism, and Ahmadism, and religions/traditions related or originating from them. Yazdism Yazdism is a monotheistic religion which originated in East Majatra. Yazdism is centered on the dualism of good & evil. Order of the Serpent Enthroned The Order of the Serpent Enthroned is a polytheistic religion centered around worship of Ophiolat, an ancient Qildarian goddess and the titular Serpent Enthroned. It was founded in and is most prominent in Cildania. Yeudism Yeudism is a monotheistic religion which originated in North Majatra. Yeudism is centered on following God by in accordance with the Katub and laws given by Ariel. Hosianism Hosianism is a monotheistic religion which originated in North Majatra. Hosianism formed as a break from Yeudism, and is based on the teachings of Eliyahu. Hosianism is centered on following God in accordance with the teaching of Eliyahu. [[Aurorian Patriarchal Church|'Aurorian Patriarchal']] [[Terran Patriarchal Church|'Terran Patriarchal']] Agathism [[Luthoran|'Luthoran']] * Luthorian Communion * Revivalism * Congregationalism * Amelioritism * Jacquardism * Brethrenism * Charismism Ahmadism Ahmadism is a monotheistic religion, originated in East Majatra. Ahmadism formed as a break from Yeudism and is based on the teachings of Ahmad. Ahmadism is centered on following God through the Book of Bliss. Israism * Sahabism * Muslim Abadism * Halawism * Zahirism Native religions Various indigenous religions and spiritual customs that existed for hundreds of years- many of which originated on the continent of Dovani. Millennial religions Various unorganized religions and spiritual movements that appeared during the 20th and 21st centuries- many of which originated on the continent of Seleya.